


To Talk Is Too Much

by mo_ChemicalRo



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mo_ChemicalRo/pseuds/mo_ChemicalRo
Summary: Frank never liked to talk.it never felt right to him. he always kept to himself and anything he thought was important would be spoken quietly at most. Sometimes he just thought staying silent was part of his DNA.With just having turned 19, he'd been kicked out and living on his own for over a year now. And with his lack of speech, friends, support system, and his abundance of alcohol, he can only see himself speeding rapidly down hill and ending up in a dumpster behind a bar on 47th street.And one night, thats exactly where he was.That is, until Gerard Way happened to be walking by on a shorter way back from work, on his way to his apartment a few blocks away, when he came across an attractive, passed out, young man covered in trash.





	1. Dumpster Baby

Frank was never one for words. Every body who ever knew him knew that. The matter of it was, Frank just never talked much. He didn't like to, he didn't want to, he wasn't good with words. 

In the fifth grade they thought there might've been something wrong with him. They even though he was autistic for a while. But his behavior and his grades showed them other wise. He really just did not enjoy speaking. 

So you'd be surprised at how well and how often he sang at the bar across town from his apartment. Every one on that side of town knew him. They knew his voice, they knew his face. Hell, they even knew his height at this point. which is why Frank lived on the opposite side of town. 

He wasn't just singing for the money either, he actually quite enjoyed spilling his guts in the form of a song. It made him feel better about his bullshit life, along with everything else thats ever happened to him. 

But that didn't change the fact that Frank had little to no friends, he no longer talked to his family, and he didn't want to anytime soon. 

So for now, Frank was just Frank. All by himself, spending everyday roaming the city streets to get out of his ratty apartment, and spending the nights singing with his guitar in hand at the bar, getting paid for performing, and then using most of that money on alcohol anyway. 

Frank didn't like to admit it, but he knew he was an alcoholic. He knew that was why most people didn't like him in the first place. But it never mattered to him, because he always thought, even if he wasn't an alcoholic, people still wouldn't like him. The fact that he  _was_  one just saved people their time and energy of trying to get to know him. 

 

 

Frank walked off the small stage at the back of the bar, the surplus amount of people applauding his performance and leaving him to walk to an empty bar stool. 

He hopped up on his usual stool, the one closest to the register behind the counter and waved at the bar owner. 

"good performance tonight, Frank." the tall brunette woman complimented, Cece was her name. 

Frank didn't reply, like usual, and just shrugged off the comment. Cece was quite used to franks cold shoulder. Though to her that's never what it was. She always just assumed he was very shy, afraid of saying the wrong thing. And in a lot of ways, that was true. 

Cece smiled at him, "Well, how were you thinking of getting paid tonight, huh?" she asked, still cleaning the glass in her hand, "Cash or Cold River Gin?" she smirked and held up a clear glass gallon bottle of Gin along with the glass she had just cleaned. 

Frank smiled shyly with a nod. 

"Alright!" Cece laughed, making Frank stifle what he thought might've sounded like a laugh if he could hear himself over everyone else in the bar. 

The bar was run down and kind of shitty, but people on this side of town seemed to love spending early weekend nights there, given it had the best alcohol. And it was still pretty early in the city, only about 8pm. So actually, it was incredibly early. 

Frank watched as Cece poured him a glass of gin, pouring Coca-Cola over it like she knew Frank liked instead of Tonic water. she handed him the bowl of limes as she watched him lift the short glass to his lips and down half of it in one gulp. 

Cece knew that Frank was only 19, just out of high school and lost in life. He had originally been getting around the bouncer with his fake ID the first time he checked it, and afterwards was always remembered. But when Frank accidentally let it slip one night, he was super wasted, that he had just gotten out of high school, Cece wasn't too bothered by it. She knew that Frank was a consenting adult and he was a good kid. Never drove home drunk, never got in any stupid fights. He just wanted something to take his mind off things, and in a way, Cece could relate. 

Frank lifted the glass again and finished the rest of the drink as he gazed around the bar that was mostly full except for actually at the bar, where only he, and a few other guys sat. 

"you want another?" Cece offered when she noticed his empty glass. Frank simply shook his head no and waved her off. 

"you want your cash then?" 

Again he declined by shaking his head. He stayed silent a moment as Cece tended the bar and checked the kitchen. But once she came back, Frank looked up to her, "shots?" 

Shot after shot, frank could feel himself grow more and more out of it. everything moved when he did, his head was heavy, his vision was lop sided, and he was giggly as all fuck. 

"you okay there, buddy?" Frank heard from in front of him. It was then he realized that he had put his head down on the counter. 

he shot his head up groggily, "huh? mm." he nodded his head instead of verbalizing that he was in fact okay. he stood up from the stool and pointed to the back of the bar where the bathrooms and a back exit were. 

As he stumbled across the bar, he noticed the crowd had significantly died out, and there was barely anyone left to occupy the empty space. 

He pushed into the empty bathroom, relieving himself, and walked over to the sink. In the mirror he could see how tired he looked. He saw the way he had really let his physical appearance go to waste. 

He was much skinnier than he was before he graduated, he was pale, dark circles lined his eyes, his hair was grown out and unkempt, and he was sure he hadn't showered in at least three days.

And all he could manage to do was laugh at himself. 

He came stumbling back out of the bathroom and walked over to the bar again, meeting Cece dead in the eyes, "one more shot? then cash?" he asked. 

Cece only laughed at him, that being the most noise shes heard out of him all night. "of course, honey."

she poured him on more shot, and slid it over to him as she deducted his bill from his pay and gave him the difference, which only totaled up to about $150. 

He thanked her and headed back towards the back exit of the bar. He planned on walking home, or at least taking a cab. But with how much he drank, and how little he was paid tonight, in his drunken state he decided to sleep in the dumpster, because that had to have been at least a little more comfortable than the pavement ground. 

He shoved his cash in his pocket after trying to see if he'd have enough to make rent by next week, but couldn't figure it out in the moment. He pushed himself up over the edge of the dumpster, and was grateful when he realized it was full so that he could just rest on top for a little while until he was sober enough to walk home. And as soon as he hit the trash, he was out like a light. 

 

about an hour or two later, a few blocks away, Gerard Way was walking back to his crappy two bedroom apartment to meet back up with his brother after a long afternoon/ early night shift at the Daily Mail down town. Really, he can actually make his own hours as long as he works up to Six in a day. But today, he had been preoccupied with  _"family Business."_ (he actually was just really hung over from a party from the previous night and needed to recuperate.)

He was a small time writer, and he kind of liked his job. Or at least, he liked writing anyway. He just wished his job was a little more interesting at times, but he could deal with it until he got some form of promotion or step up in any direction. 

Gerard wasn't excited to go back home, per say, but he didn't have anywhere else to go. And his brother, Mikey, would be expecting him anyway. Gerard never liked to keep Mikey waiting. Not after that time in Gerard's junior year of high school where Mikey was still in eighth grade. Gerard had forgotten to text Mikey that he decided to go to a friends after school, and Mikey ended up having a huge panic attack when Gerard never came home. It still gave Gerard the chills to even think about. 

As he walked down the sidewalk, he spotted a suspicious looking guy a few yards in front of him. Gerard was always nervous about social interactions in general, and to cross paths with some suspicious old dude in a trench coat, just to get mugged or get called a fag. No thank you. 

So as he tried to think quick on his feet, he turned through a back alley way he found to be a sort of short cut anyway. 

He walked for what only seemed like a few seconds in the dark before pulling out his phone and turning on his flash light so he could see where he was going. 

He turned another corner, still in between the buildings in the back alley ways, when he began to approach a familiar, and gross smell. The smell of piss, trash, and stale beer. He knew he was definitely behind the bar, and he also definitely knew he was gonna puke if he didn't get away from the stench quick. 

but as he approached what he now saw was the back exit of the bar, the neon Heineken light in the window lit up a figure, passed out and laying on top of the dumpster. 

Gerard shone his flashlight from his cell phone onto the unconscious man, who now, in the light, he could see was actually some kid. And this kid did not look good in the slightest. 

The light in franks eyes woke him up in the slightest way, only enough that he knew he did not want it in his eyes any more. and in trying to roll away from it, he came toppling off of the dumpster and onto the hard pavement. 

"holy shit!" Gerard cried in a grunting whisper between his teeth. He crouched down next to the groaning and wasted Frank. "oh, Fuck, are you okay?!"

Frank only groaned in response and tried to push himself up, ultimately failing and falling on his face with another drunken grunt. 

"fuck." Gerard gritted. He was a decent enough person to assume this kid probably needed some type of help, and he wasn't an asshole. His apartment was only another block away now. 

Gerard looked down at the boy, and really took a good look at him. This kid was something unlike anything or anyone he's ever seen before. He's never even met him but Gerard knew somehow that this kid was important. He was beautiful and he was clearly hurting. And in that moment, Gerard compared his situation to that time he once rescued a baby bird, one of the cutest he'd ever seen. He took it in and nursed it back to health himself in no time. 

So without any more thinking, Gerard did his best to hoist up the unconscious boy and drag him back to his apartment a block away.


	2. I Found Him and His Voice You Know Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tired and hung over frank wakes up in a strange mans apartment, only to find that maybe this strange man is stranger than he thinks. For this man makes him feel completely obligated to do the one thing he hates.

"Mikey!" Gerard grunted as he pushed through his apartment door, frank half unconscious on his side. "Mike's, You home?!" He called out.

As Gerard trudged his way to the living room, Mikey appeared out of the back hallway in his pajamas. He looked tired and disheveled as he rubbed his eyes and walked over to the light switch, flicking on the ceiling lights. "Who's that? Were you out drinking?"

Gerard sighed at the question. how could he have been out drinking for a second night in a row? Especially after how hard they all went the previous night. But he brushed it off as he lay frank down on his sofa, grabbing a blanket and draping it over the whimpering boy.

"I found him in a dumpster." Gerard stated, collapsing back on the arm chair next to their sofa. Gerard knew he shouldn't have tried to walk the boy home a whole block. He also knew he definitely had to get in better shape.

Mikey laughed nervously, but Gerard didn't mistake it for humor. "A fucking dumpster, gerard?! Seriously?!" He scoffed, "what were you doing near a dumpster anyway? where's this kid's family?"

"calm down Mike's." Gerard tried to reason. "I was taking a sort of short cut in the back alley ways. I saw him laying on top of it- i thought he was just some homeless guy. But, i mean look at him, Mikey." He stood from the chair and knelt on the floor next to the sofa, brushing Franks greasy dark hair from his eyes, "he's just a kid. He's been crying- Look." he gestured to the redness around franks eyes and the tear stains on his cheeks.

"yeah probably because he thought you were kidnapping him or something!" Mikey snapped. He stormed off into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Gerard sighed in frustration, "No- Would you just listen to me? I asked him if he needed help before i fucking dragged him here alright? i wouldn't have gone out of my way if he was fine."

When Gerard was left with no response from Mikey, he sighed again, and pulled the blanket up closer to franks face. He was whimpering in his sleep state, which Gerard knew from personal experience, that he wasn't feeling well in the slightest.

"Mikey, Bring the trash can in here, will ya?" He called, not even looking away from the unconscious boy in front of his face.

As he stared at him longer, he got that strange feeling again. Like he knew this kid was important somehow. And now Gerard was realizing, this boy was really beautiful. Thin pale lips, soft looking skin. His long black eyelashes, mesmerizing even with the lingering tears.

Mikey practically threw the empty trash can at Gerard as he walked through the living room, taking Gerard out of his trance. "Don't think me giving you the trash can means im gonna help you take care of him." he grumbled, "i just dont want him to ruin our carpet. you brought him here, he's your responsibility."

"Seriously, Mikey?!" Gerard asked, deflecting the plastic trashcan, "You had to throw it?"

Mikey disappeared behind the wall in the hallway, "it w's a stupid idea, Gerard!" Mikey yelled from behind his bedroom door, slurring his words from exhaustion.

Gerard mumbled a string of insults under his breath as he set the trash can down on the floor, closest to where frank would see it if he ended up needing to get sick.

it was then that Gerard realized how truly whooped out he was. He was truly exhausted, and all he could think of was getting settled in bed. But he knew if he just left this kid sitting on his couch the whole night, something was bound to go wrong. So he walked into his kitchen, and searched through the medicine cabinet for Advil. He decided just to grab the entire bottle, along with a glass of water and a small bag of mini muffins incase he ended up getting hungry. Gerard doubted, with the chance of him getting sick, that he would be able to stomach some food, but- just in case.

He set it all down on the coffee table in front of frank. As he stood up and stared down at the boy, he couldn't help but let out a small, sympathetic sigh. He didn't even know this kid. He's never seen him, he wasn't sure if he had people looking for him or not, if he was even from here. Gerard felt maybe he shouldn't be alone. So he reluctantly snatched his pillow and blanket off his bed, setting up a small bed on the floor near the boy on his couch.

He went back in his room, changing into sweats and a t-shirt, then switched off the light in the living room and crawled under the blanket on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard shot his eyes open at the sound of choking and liquid splashing against the bottom of the plastic trashcan. He quickly sat up from the floor to see the boy leaned over the black bin, hurling his guts out as he held his long hair back.

Gerard looked around and noticed the sun poking through the blinds on the windows, along with the otherwise eerie calmness of the apartment besides the puking sounds.

once frank felt that his stomach had finally settled, he spit into the trash can and sat back up, leaning against the back of the couch with his eyes closed and a tired sigh.

"you okay?" Gerard whispered, making frank gasp at the unknown presence in front of him.

he sighed, "Jesus, ugh." He held his head in his hands at the instant head ache from such a quick movement, "ah, erm- where am I?" he groaned.

"oh, uh right." Gerard stuttered, "sorry, my name's Gerard." He stood up from the floor where he slept and stood at the end of the coffee table next to frank. He bent down and handed Frank the Advil and water, "Here."

Frank gladly took the painkillers and popped two down his throat, washing them down with the water. "thanks."

Gerard awkwardly sat down next to Frank, resting his elbows on his knees. "do you remember how you got here?"

Frank shook his head no, "where am i?"

"at my apartment. uhm," Gerard ran a hand through his hair, "what's your name?"

Frank looked over at Gerard, putting on a brooding, angry type expression, "Frank."

"okay, do you need to get home? where do you live?" gerard asked, but frank shook his head no in response. "no?"

"how did i get here?"

Gerard cleared his throat, staring at the boy, frank, who he now realized was putting up defenses because he was probably scared. "sorry, uh, i brought you back here. you just looked like you were in bad shape, i mean you were sleeping in a dumpster so."

frank hummed tiredly in response and looked down to his lap where he fiddled with his hands nervously.

"where's your family?"

"dont have any."

"none?"

Frank shook his head no again, keeping his menacing facade on as he looked back up at Gerard. But inside, he was completely grateful for him. If it weren't for Gerard, He'd still be out in the cold in the dumpster. He probably would've ended up getting sick on himself, and would've had to walk home like that.

And as he looked at Gerard, who was contemplating on what to even do with Frank, He came to find that this savior man was actually really attractive, which was astonishing to him because he never found anyone attractive. It was so rare for Frank to find anything, much less a person, attractive.

So as he stared at Gerard, His facade dropped for the most part, and he was now just some kid sitting on a strangers couch.

Gerard caught him staring, which ultimately threw frank off guard, making him blush and stare back down at his hands.

"so uh," Gerard started, "are you okay?"

"shower? C- can I?" Frank asked, Avoiding the question all together. He didn't like it when people asked him that, He didn't like talking in general so why would he want to answer that question. He was also afraid that if he ever tried to answer, He'd share too much, He'd scare people off.

Gerard gave him a quizzical look as he stood from the couch, "you don't like to talk much, do you?"

Frank stared back at him, lips parted slightly in his disbelief that a stranger could so easily figure him out. He quickly shut his mouth and shook his head no.

Gerard nodded, "Just go down the hall over there, you'll find it."

"thank you."

~

Frank flicked the light switch on in the small bathroom and locked to door behind him. The shower looked complicated at first but he ended up figuring it out well enough to where he finally got the water warm.

Once he stepped under the hot spray, He realized how much he had really missed having a warm water supply. At his apartment on the other side of town, he had to live with lukewarm water at best. That was all he could afford, but over the last year, he had gotten pretty used to it. So this was a nice surprise that actually made him feel a lot better, considering his massive hang over.

He used what he assumed was Gerard's shampoo and body wash, staying in the shower a little longer than he thought he was probably welcomed to. He was a bit disappointed when he had to actually get out, but he did anyway. Wrapping himself up in a towel from the linen closet by the door, and looking at himself in the mirror.

His torso was definitely significantly skinnier, like he had seen last night. But he noticed that he looked better rested, the dark circles under his eyes not as dark as usual. Meaning his insomnia had finally worn him out to the point where he could sleep through one night, with a little help from the booze of course.

His hair was of course wet, but he could tell it was getting too long. Though he didn't have any money to spare for a hair cut any time soon, so he just told himself he'd deal with it some other time.

He sighed, finally looking away from himself and to the floor where his clothes were lying. The clothes he had worn for almost four days in a row. The clothes that really only smelled like sweat, piss, and stale beer. So with a reluctant sigh, and the burden of knowing he might actually have to talk in sentences for this interaction, He trudged his way from the bathroom to the kitchen, towel still around his waist, to find Gerard setting up the coffee machine.

Frank sighed, "Clothes?"

~

"do you think this'll fit you?" Gerard asked holding up a small Blue and Grey flannel and a white T- shirt. He hadn't even questioned frank when he asked for clothes, he just walked straight past him to his room and started searching through his closet.

Frank had decided to stick with his own boxers and just flip them inside out, and Gerard gave him black sweat pants that were too small for himself. He nodded at the question about the shirt and Flannel as he hugged his arms over his chest.

Gerard flung the shirts at him and walked back in his closet to put things back where they came from, "so, are you hungry then?" He asked.

He appeared back outside of the closet in front of frank, and frank shook his head yes, then followed Gerard back into the kitchen.

A strange silence fell over the two boys in the kitchen as Gerard faced the counter, watching the pot of coffee brew for the two of them. It was a silence that Frank, for the first time ever, really did not enjoy. Usually, Frank could go days, even weeks with out saying a word, and he'd deem that the best days of his life. But this silence- He hated this silence, and that truly scared him.

"sorry if i'm over staying my welcome." he finally blurted out once the sound of only their breathing began to freak him out.

Gerard scoffed, "don't even worry about it. I dragged you here in the first place, and it's like you said earlier," Gerard pulled two mugs from the cupboard in front of him and poured them both coffee, "You have no where else to be anyway, right?"

frank nodded shyly and accepted the mug of coffee Gerard was now extending to him.

Gerard nodded toward the kitchen table and they both sat across from each other.

"So- you don't have to answer," Gerard started, "but how old are you?"

"Twenty-one." Frank answered, not looking up at gerard.

Gerard raised and eyebrow at him, "okay, how old are you actually, then?" He laughed a bit under his breath, bending down to try and meet franks eyes. "Cause, no offense, you just don't look twenty-one."

Frank huffed, "nineteen." And took another sip of his coffee.

Gerard nodded with a content smile, "that sounds right. I won't ask how you've been getting into the bar. You can tell me if you want but for now I'll just assume it's a convincing fake ID."

Frank nodded again. And even though this silence was killing him, he wanted to talk, he just didn't know how to. He trained himself to stay quiet and now he's accustomed to it.

"Thanks." He finally managed to speak.

"For what?"

Frank shrugged, "everything... you didn't have to help me in the slightest. You're a good person." He spoke like it was hard to, because right now, it  _was_  hard to.

Gerard stood up from the table and made his way back over to the counter, "I already told you it was no problem." He smiled. "And, in all honesty, any decent person would've helped you out, I just live so close so I thought I might as well." Gerard pulled out a bag of bread from the cupboard and put two pieces in the toaster, pushing down the lever.

Frank smiled shyly to himself, "well, thanks anyway."

"Good morning." Mikey walked in from behind frank, scaring him a bit and pulling his facade back up instantly. Frank no longer felt he wanted to fill the silence. "Hey there," Mikey greeted, "how ya feelin?"

"He's okay now." Gerard answered for him, which frank was grateful for. "You're up a little late today."

"Yeah, boss said I could come in at noon so I'm taking advantage of that." He said as he opened the fridge, grabbing a Capri-sun out of the door shelf. "Gonna shower." He mumbled, sticking the straw in and shoving it into his mouth as he walked off down the hall.

Gerard called after him, "you want breakfast?"

He heard a faint " 'm fine," And took it as a final answer. He looked back over to frank who looked a bit frozen and back to his angry, menacing looking front.   
"You okay?"

Frank blinked a few times without looking in Gerard's direction and nodded his head.

~

In the short while that Mikey was in the shower, Gerard gave frank that needing-to-fill-the-silence feeling again, and this time he actually managed to strike up some form of conversation.

"So you sing then?" Gerard asked, now finding out where frank worked.

Frank nodded, "Yeah, I enjoy it." Frank spoke slowly, not being used to any words leaving his lips. "It's easier than talking for me."

Gerard nodded with a small smile, like he was truly interested- which he was, but it made frank just feel that much better about deciding to talk out loud.

"what else do you like to do?"

Frank had to think about the question. sure, there were a lot of things Frank liked to do, but he never thought they were interesting enough to be said out loud. After thinking for a moment he finally shrugged, "i dont really know."

Gerard leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, "well, do you you like movies?"

He shrugged with a casual nod.

"What about... Comics?"

Frank laughed, "DC or Marvel?"

"that's not even a question!" Gerard laughed as he stood up from the table beckoning for frank to follow. "DC, always."

Frank followed Gerard out of the kitchen with a wide grin, and walked into his bedroom where gerard pulled out a big crate of comic books from under his bed. "I've got a ton." he began to flip through and pull out his favorite ones. "X-men Uncanny, Ice man, Watchmen, Jenny Finch- I've got like, a lot of stuff in here... Superman, a few obscure ones about random things..."

Frank watched with amazement and interest as Gerard flipped through them all, spotting a few that he had himself.

"you can always borrow some of these if you want." Gerard said as he placed the comics back in the crate.

Frank looked him straight in the eyes, seeing genuine emotion, "thanks."

Gerard nodded, suddenly feeling a repeating vibration coming from his pocket. "oh- hold on a sec." He pulled his phone out and answered the call who he saw on his screen was from his boss. "hello?" Gerard stood up and stepped out of the room, leaving frank in Gerards room buy himself.

He looked around. It was a nice sized room, not too big or too small. The bed was against the wall in the middle of the room, pushed against it so there was more floor space. A walk in closet and a bathroom were next to each other of the opposite wall. Posters were hung up of some of franks favorite bands, and a bunch of Gerard's art work.

Frank was finding that they had more in common by the minute.

"hey, sorry about that, um, "Gerard came back in the room and walked towards his closet, "I just got called into work- editing papers and shit. I shouldn't be long but um, do you wanna stay here or something?" He stopped outside of his closet door, awaiting an answer from Frank.

He instantly jumped to the assumption that Gerard just wanted him gone, "oh.. I can just go, it's okay."

"are you sure? I thought you didn't have anywhere to go."

Frank shrugged, "well im not homeless or anything, i just dont like being home." He stood from where he was on the floor, "but I have to go back at some point i guess." He really didn't even want to go back to his apartment. It was beat down, cold, and dirty. He had no food there, and the only thing that really mattered to him there was his bed. Not even his own guitar stayed in that shitty apartment.

Gerard took Franks answer as him wanting to leave. Gerard thought that Frank was probably kind of freaked out at the way that some random man practically kidnapped him and was now treating him like they've known each other for months.

"im sorry, uh, let me give you my number at least, in case you need anything." Gerard stammered out, speeding back towards frank.

Frank handed him his phone and watched as Gerard made a contact for himself.

"also, you're wearing my clothes still, and i might need those back at some point." Gerard laughed, and gave frank his phone back as they walked out of his bedroom.

Frank slipped on his shoes and went to grab his other clothes.

"Leave that here." Gerard intervened, "I can wash it for you."

Frank gave him a blank stare as he straightened back up.

"i mean, i just assume you might wanna come back here at some point anyway. Or at least i was going to invite you back."

"you were?"

Gerard nodded with a smile, and frank kept the blank stare, not even knowing what to think.

Frank has never been this close to anyone in his life. He wasn't even this fond of his own parents. He's barely ever had friends, He's never even been in a relationship. And it was all because he never talked.

Now he was really regretting not talking, because the time he had spent with Gerard really felt like home to him. Even if it was only about three or four hours. Well, awake that is.


	3. Realization Over Fuckhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting thrown around and mugged is no fun, especially when it happens in someone else's clothes.

Frank walked miserably, through the humid streets, back to his apartment on the other side of the city.

His shoes were wearing down and his socks were soaked from stepping in too many puddles.

Everything was annoying him. The cars on the roads, the people in those cars, the patches of rain every now and then, soaking him from the prolonged exposure. He was done with it.

He turned a corner through a back alley way, a short cut he usually took to get home from the bar. Suddenly he was being pushed up against the wall by someone much larger and stronger than him.

"Give me what you have!" The man grunted, shoving frank again when he didn't respond.

Frank opened his eyes that he didn't realize were screwed shut, and took a good look at the man. Unfortunately, he was wearing a ski mask, and there was no way to identify him.

The man shoved a gun to franks chin, "I said, give me what you have!"

Frank let out a huff, and reluctantly pulled out the money from his pocket and practically threw it at the man, who snatched it and pushed frank to the ground, into a puddle, before booking it out of the alley.

Frank whimpered and groaned at his now soaked clothing and the pain in his ass. He sighed and got up, angry tears now threatening to flood his eyes, because now he was cold, wet, and more broke than he was before. Gerard's clothes were all dirty and he really didn't have the money to get them washed. At least, not anymore.

-

He pushed in through the door of his small apartment and laughed miserably to himself, realizing that his apartment was the size of Gerard's bedroom.

His bed took up most of the room, along with the mess that was his clothes and trash all over the floor, the small counter along the wall, posing as a kitchen. And through the door to the left was the smallest bathroom anyone could probably ever see. The shower and sink squished between the thin walls, mold growing from the crevices, probably the reason frank was sick so often.

As he stripped off his wet clothes, he reached into his pocket to try putting his money on the counter. He tried and grabbed at nothing, his pocket being empty, and remembered he was mugged. he soon came to the realization that he definitely was getting evicted.

And with that, he ripped off his clothing, not even bothering to change, and collapsed on his bed in tears.

He lay there crying until he drifted off to sleep, letting his dreams take him over.

-

_Frank was on stage at the bar, trying to perform one of his favorite songs he'd written. And as he stares out among the crowd, watching all of there anticipating eyes staring back at him, he suddenly finds that he cannot speak._

_He can't sing. No sound is able to escape from his lips. And as he tries to occupy the crowd, hoping to fix his voice, he strums a few notes of the song on his guitar. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make a sound._

_And suddenly, the looks from the crowd were turning into glares, and angry grimaces staring back at him._

_he started to panic internally, not knowing exactly how to fix this as he heard angry mumbles from his audience._

_he strummed another chord and a string snapped, Putting the next few strings out of tune._

_And as he tried to play he felt a sharp pain from his fingers, and now they were bleeding. He was bleeding all over and people were screaming and throwing bottles at him and he was crying and he couldn't stop._

He awoke abruptly with a large gasp, sitting up from his bed.

He sat for a moment to catch his breath and shake off the nightmare, shaking his head and wiping the sweat from his face.

He gazed over to his clock, 5:00pm.

With a tired sigh, he pushed himself out of his bed, reaching up to his cabinet and pulling out a bottle of wine someone had given him after a show a few weeks prior. He had been saving it for some type of special event, but now that he was probably going to be homeless in a few weeks, he thought, 'why the fuck not just drink it all right now?'

so as he flopped back down on his weirdly moist and probably moldy mattress, he popped open the bottle of Merlot and downed a few gulps, trying to drown his sorrows.

suddenly his phone rang from beside him. Frank was a bit confused, and probably way too agitated to even be thinking clearly, because no one ever called him, and now that someone was, he thought it was some random ass telemarketer trying to scam him of money he really didn't have. 

or at least he _was_ annoyed, until he actually saw who was actually calling him.

It was Gerard.

He quickly accepted the call, holding the phone to his ear. "hello?"

"hey!" he heard, a bit too loud from the other side of the line, "this is frank, right?"

"yeah, hey."

"hey," he laughed a bit awkwardly. Frank heard a few horns honking in the background of Gerard's call, and realized he was probably walking home now. "how are you?"

frank shrugged, even though he knew Gerard couldn't see it, "'m fine."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"uh-"

"oh- i mean, listen actually." Gerard interrupted before frank even got the chance to reply. "i wanted to apologize, i mean- like i wasn't sure if i was being creepy or not. i mean i practically kidnapped you off the streets. it was honestly kind of creepy but, i just... i dont know, i wanted to help you." he laughed awkwardly, making frank laugh too.

he smiled to himself at how easy if felt to actually want to form a sentence in front of Gerard. "its okay, i really appreciated everything. And no, 'm not doing anything tonight."

"okay, you wanna come back over?" Gerard asked, "I've come to enjoy your company quite a bit actually?"

frank smiled, this was the first time anyone has invited him out to do something for the pure reason of them wanting to be around frank himself. Before he graduated, he'd only get invited out if someone needed him for something, which was rare in itself.

"sure. yeah." he mumbled, "but uh... ride?"

"i can ask my brother if i can use his car to come pick you up." gerard offered, "can you text me your adress?"

"yup."

gerard smiled, now approaching his apartment, "okay, see you soon then."

~

Mikey May have been reluctant to let the ' _street rat'_ back into his apartment, much less his car. But luckily, Gerard ended up convincing him when he said he'd give him money to go out to the club tonight.

Gerard took the somewhat traffic filled drive across town, trying to take some back roads to the address he was sent.

But as he neared franks home, he came to realize that he didn't exactly live on the best side of town.

Hell, he seemed to live on the worst side of town.

Everywhere Gerard looked, there was trash scattered and the buildings were falling apart. And even the ones that weren't already shut down and abandoned looked like they'd been through a few metaphorical mosh pits.

Gerard could've sworn he saw an actual gang pass by him on the side walks, he was pretty sure a few of them had knives.

He texted frank, telling him he'd be outside in a few minutes. 

Frank got the message, and having showered and found clothes that didn't smell completely awful, he felt like he was ready to go. He might've still been tired and a bit tipsy from that entire bottle of wine, but he was just glad to be getting out of his shitty, muggy apartment.

He walked down the stairs, which were carpeted for some reason, to the front entrance of the building. He waited inside the vestibule for Gerard to pull up.

Looking out onto the street, he saw a man he recognized, one that lived in his building, or at least he thought.

The man, along with a few other guys, seemed to be walking towards the building now, throwing their cigarettes onto the ground just outside.

For the life of frank, he couldn't remember the guys name, though it's not like he had ever made the effort of trying to remember in the first place.

The man opened the door and pushed past frank, not giving a single fuck about anything as he joked around like an ass hole with his buddies as they made their way up the stairs.

Just then, Gerard's car pulled up. It seemed to be a somewhat new car, or clean at least. The white paint making it look pristine to frank as he walked towards it in the misty weather.

"Hi." Frank mumbled as he quickly shut and locked himself in the passenger seat.

Gerard gave him a wide grin, "Hey, you." He hit the button to lock the doors quickly a few times and began to drive off. "So uh what's the quickest way back to the other side of town from here?"

Frank chuckled at that, "yeah it's scary over here, I know."

"No!" Gerard tried to defend himself. "It's not that- I just, just-"

"It's okay, gerard." Frank smiled, "you don't have to act like this part of town doesn't suck ass just to make me feel better." He laughed, but Gerard could hear the solemn tone to it. "I know it's shitty."

"Well my main concern is keeping Mikey's car in tact." Gerard smirked jokingly, "I've heard about people jumping you and stealing your car to take to chop shops and stuff."

Franks laughed dryly, "right. That happened to a buddy of mine."

"No kidding?"

"Yeah! Well... that was before he got shot anyway."

Gerard gasped at how casually frank had just brought up someone dying. "Oh, uh I'm so sorry."

Frank shrugged and waved it off. "Don't worry about it, he deserved it for raping that girl."

"Damn there is so much criminal activity over here." Gerard said awkwardly.

Frank nodded in agreement, remembering all of his past friends who ended up becoming criminals, either getting killed or sentenced to prison time. And he couldn't help but feel a little angry at all of them for leaving him all alone. Though it's not like he didn't expect that from the beginning.

"I mean, I don't wanna be rude or anything, but- well, are you really so broke that you have to live all the way over here?" Gerard asked, keeping his eyes on the road that had fortunately just cleared of some traffic. "It's just so dangerous."

Frank sighed, staring out the window and shrugged. "I won't be living here much longer anyway, if that makes you feel better."

Gerard raised his eyebrows, glancing over to frank for a moment before looking back to the road. "Oh, Really? Where are you moving?"

"Not."

"Not moving?" Gerard asked now confused. And when frank didn't answer, giving him time to think about it, "are you getting evicted?"

Frank shrugged again and rubbed his eyes to try and rid them of their tiredness.

"Frank." Gerard sighed sympathetically. "What- you can't just live on the streets I mean-  _especially_  not on this side of town. Do you at least have somewhere- no you already said you don't have anywhere to go." Gerard groaned to himself.

"Gerard, please calm down." Frank asked quietly, and Gerard seemed to be worried about it more than he was himself. "I'll be okay, I promise."

But Gerard couldn't calm down, because he knew there were so many things he could do to help, but if he offered any of them, Mikey would probably smite him with all of his wrath if Gerard didn't ask him first.

He just had to get back to the apartment as soon as possible and ask him before frank decided on doing anything else.

-

As the entered the apartment after parking the car, they met Mikey in the living room, already all dressed up like he was ready to go out.

Frank looked over Mikey with wide eyes, seeing as Mikey was wearing a full face of makeup and a dress, and a hot one might he add.

Gerard sped towards his brother, "Hey, Mikey! I uh- oh, uh-"

"Hey. Frank, was it?" Mikey asked, looking past Gerard to the dumbfounded child standing in his living room.

Frank could only nod his head, not being able to take his gaze off the floor in fear he'd look at Mikey the wrong way.

"You still feeling okay after last night?" Mikey asked again, sounding more like one of those aunts you haven't seen in a long time than a 21 year old man.

Frank did his best to nod and give a half hearted thumbs up without looking at Mikey.

It wasn't that there was anything wrong with Mikey wearing a dress or makeup or really attractive thigh highs. It was just that, frank rather enjoyed the look of all of that on a man, or much rather himself.

He felt like if he looked at Mikey, Mikey would know that he liked to dress that way too. The only difference was, frank wasn't as forward with it, and his was more of a kink than anything. So maybe if Mikey knew, he'd end up getting offended by the way frank used how he dressed as a turn on.

But Mikey didn't know. In fact, the only thing he was concerned with was how strange Frank was acting towards him.

"Uh- anyway." Gerard butt in to the slight silence that fell over the room. "Frank, you can wait in my room for me, I'll be there in one sec."

Frank nodded again and sped towards Gerard's room without looking up from the ground.

Once the door was closed completely with frank behind it, gerard began speaking frantically. "Okay so I know he's not your favorite person in the world- even though he's really not even that bad- just cause he doesn't have a lot of money doesn't mean he's bad, but please Mikey he's getting evicted and he's so poor we could do so much to help him! Please!" Gerard practically begged, and Mikey stared at him wide eyed not understanding a word gerard had just said.

"Woah." He mumbled, waving a hand as if he was brushing away all of the jumbled mess gerard had just spoken. "I'm gonna need you to repeat that, and actually ask me what you want my permission for instead of just saying nonsense and then The world 'please.'"

Gerard took a deep breath and sighed, "okay so," he paused running a hand through his hair. "Frank is really, poor, to put it bluntly. And- you should've seen it Mikey, the area he lives in is so awful. There's so much criminal activity and mold and trash everywhere- I mean I'm surprised the kids not dead!"

Mikey stared at him expectantly, "and?"

"And-" Gerard sighed, "he's getting evicted soon, and he has no money, and, Mikes we can do so much to help him! Please let me help him!" Gerard all but pleaded on his knees to Mikey for his permission. "I know he's not your favorite person but he's like the first person I've been able to talk to and have a normal conversation with since like elementary school."

Mikey gave Gerard a confused look, "Yeah sure. Help him, why would I care?" He asked, leaving Gerard all but dumb struck in his place. "The kids struggling, we've got enough money with both of our jobs to help someone else out."

"Wait. really?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah." Mikey shrugged. "I'd rather cut back on a few things and live comfortably than have someone else lose everything and live on the streets."

Gerard sighed with a smile, "ugh, yes! Thank you Mikey!" He tackled his brother in a tight hug.

"Woah, woah!" Mikey pushed Gerard off of him, flattening out his dress. "Don't ruin the fabric, gerard."

"Sorry." Gerard apologized quickly before beginning of to turn towards his room. "You're the best!"

"Yeah what ever. I'll be at the club." 


	4. Is It Too Much To Ask?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finds himself getting to know this mysterious man a little bit more. And suddenly he's met with an offer he doesn't think he can afford to pass up.

"Sorry about that." Gerard said as he entered his room slowly. He came across a curled up frank sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. "are you okay?"

frank stared up at him for a moment before shaking his head out of his own daze, "what- uh, yeah."

"you dont have to sit on the floor, you know." Gerard laughed awkwardly. He had gotten the feeling before that Frank was a bit strange but he's never had another house guest sit on his floors. 

"oh-" frank cleared his throat as he stood up, "yeah, sorry." He slowly sat down on the edge of Gerard's bed, being cautious as to not mess it up.

Gerard walked towards frank, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him and slinging his coat onto the floor, "you okay?"

Frank shrugged, "yeah i just... talking is...  _hard,_ for me."

"you really dont like it, do you?"

frank let his head hang as he shook it no in response.

"you seem pretty comfortable around me." Gerard inquired, remembering the full conversations they had once frank warmed up to him. 

"you're different." Frank muttered before he even had the chance to think about it. But it was true, Gerard was different.

"how so?"

frank stayed silent a moment before he just decided to say what he was thinking in the first place. "When i  _talk_ , people  _listen_ , and people _judge_... And if you say the wrong thing they get angry. it makes me feel vulnerable. But you- you just seem accepting, and- i dont know, it's just easy to talk to you."

Gerard had on a shy smile, somehow taking all that frank had said as some form of complex compliment. "you dont mind being vulnerable in front of me?"

frank shook his head no, truthfully.

"But...  we barely know each other." it wasn't that Gerard was uncomfortable with being the only person frank felt comfortable around, it was just the truth. They had really only met that morning. 

He shrugged, "I barely know anyone."

Gerard's face fell noticeably at that. But it was true. No one wanted to know the boy that didn't bother talking to them, so no one ever tried. And the only friends frank used to have, who were long gone anyway, were only his friend for one reason and one reason only... Drugs.

luckily, Frank had kicked drugs a few months back and wanted nothing to do with them now. There were too many stories going around about drug-deals-gone-bad and over dosing for it to be fun any more. 

Gerard thought on that for a moment. "well then lets get to know each other." he suggested, adjusting on the bed so that he sat against the head board.

Frank mimicked his actions, ending up with his legs crossed a few feet in front of Gerard, "what do you wanna know?"

"like..." Gerard looked around his room in thought, Quickly coming up with an easy question. "what's your middle name?"

"Anthony."

"Nice." Gerard smiled, "now its your turn, ask me something."

Frank chuckled under his breath a little, the situation reminding him of middle school girls trying to get guys because they thought they were cool. they would play the same type of games, getting guys to like them. "what do you like to do?"

Gerard shrugged casually, "well im a writer, as you already know," Frank smiled and leaned his elbows on his knees. "i mean i'm alright in it- it's a well paying job... Honestly though, i really wish i could be doing more art, maybe make my own comic books."

"you're an artist?"

"Yeah." Gerard smiled, "i dont normally show anyone because they're more like- well, they just have personal sentiment i guess." he shrugged and glanced down at his fidgeting hands.

"can i see?" Frank asked.

Gerard only thought for a moment before standing and moving to the floor to retrieve his sketch books beneath his bed. He pulled out a thin flip pad and a leather bound sketch book and handed them to frank, silently praying that frank would react differently from other people he's shown.

in the past, the reactions he got from showing people his art were just comments about how dark and sketchy they all seemed. People had always suggested he lighten up and use some more color in his art, but he wanted to make art that showed how he felt, and he wasn't going to do something just because someone else said it would look nice.

Frank took the leather bound sketch book first and opened the cover to see a drawing on the first page. It was a pencil drawn self portrait, somewhat sketchy and a bit unrealistic, but either way you could tell it was Gerard's face. Frank quickly raised his eyebrows in amazement, shaking his head slightly without a word, and then flipping to the next page.

This confused Gerard, and as he moved to sit back on the bed in front of Frank again, he watched his face carefully for any hint of reaction other than that small raise of the eyebrows.

As he situated himself back on the pillows behind him, he asked, "so, what- what do you think?"

frank took his time looking back up at Gerard slowly, not wanting to look away from the book in front of him. But as he met eye's with Gerard, he found himself speechless and completely dumbfounded once again, "i- uh, it's- it's really impressive, like...  _Really_  good, Gerard." That's when Frank realized he hadn't ever complimented anyone before.

Gerard blushed slightly with a quite laugh, "thank you." And after a few moments of eye contact, he cleared his throat, "So uh, what um, what do you like to do- besides play guitar i guess."

Frank laughed weakly, thinking and trying to come up with a quick answer, but he realized there weren't really any positive quick answers, and his smile fell. "uh, not much other than drinking, sleeping, and avoiding getting mugged- Oh, by the way, i'm really sorry but i got mugged earlier and the guy pushed me into a puddle and stole all my money."

Gerard practically choked on the air he was breathing, his eyes almost falling out of his head at how wide he had tried to open them, "What?!!"

"you're clothes you let me borrow are kind of ruined, and i swear i'll wash them but i just dont own a washer or dryer and dont have any money." he pleaded with Gerard, as if Gerard was going to scold him for getting mugged. "Well, now i  _really_  dont have mone-"

"Frank!" Gerard practically yelled, causing frank to flinch slightly, "Why didn't you tell me you got mugged earlier?! Are you okay?" he subconsciously moved closer to frank on the bed.

Though, Gerard's reaction actually freaked frank out a bit, "What? i- i don't know, i get mugged like, all the time it's not really that big of a deal." he defended.

Gerard sighed and buried his head in his hands for a moment, "Frank..." he picked his head up, and that when frank saw the slight gathering of tears in Gerard's eyes, threatening to spill over. "Getting mugged should not be a regular occurrence!" He groaned and rubbed his eyes, "being dehumanized, and threatened, and beat up all the time shouldn't be normal for you- or anyone for that matter."

"I'm sorry." Frank whispered. But really, frank was at a loss of what to do. Getting mugged was just part of his life. Of course, he never did it, he always thought it was shitty, but he just always knew that people in general were shitty and were always going to be shitty.

Gerard sniffled a bit and moved closer to frank, opening his arms for frank to lean into. "please don't be sorry." He pulled frank into his arms, in which Frank kindly obliged to.

Frank hadn't been hugged in god knows how long, and he wasn't about to object to any physical contact between himself and someone he may or may not be attracted to. Right now, he was being straight up held, and he was enjoying the shit out of it. It was such a new feeling for him, that maybe he also sort of teared up a little, But he definitely did not let Gerard see as he wiped it from his eyes before Gerard could pull away.

"God I hate that image." Gerard sighed, holding back more unwanted, over dramatic tears.

Frank frowned, "What image?"

"The image of you going through that all the time." Gerard ran a gentle hand over franks soft cheek, pushing his hair behind his ear. "Getting shoved up against a wall, beaten up and stolen from. You could've died that way if you weren't careful."

Frank could see Gerard trying his hardest to hold back tears. "I'm sorry."

Gerard groaned, throwing his head back slightly, "You really have to stop apologizing, it's not your fault, frank."

"Sorry- Er," frank stumbled, "uh, okay."

Gerard laughed weakly and willed away any remaining tears in his eyes before he looked frank straight in the eyes. "What are you gonna do? About the eviction?"

Frank shrugged solemnly and slumped over, running a hand through his hair to try and hide his face. He sighed, "I don't know. I was gonna try my best to just try secretly living at the bar, sleeping in the dumpster every few nights that cece kicks me off the couches." He laughed, but his smile soon fell, "don't worry about it, I'll get enough money to move back somewhere eventually."

"Frank I wanna pay your rent for you." Gerard practically interrupted the end of franks sentence.

Frank raised his eyebrow at gerard. "You what?"

"Wanna pay your rent for you until you have enough to do it yourself."

Frank furrowed his brows in thought for a moment as he stared at gerard. "What do you get out of it?"

"Huh?"

"I don't want any type of sugar daddy situation here-"

"Woah! Haha No, No, No!!!" Gerard laughed awkwardly and cleared his throat, "just... no, Uhm. No, frank, I wanna pay your rent with nothing in return because you fucking need it. I don't want you to be homeless, you don't deserve that."

"How would you know what I deserve?" Frank asked spitefully. For some reason his mood had changed from full trust in Gerard to resentful and defensive, and it was definitely because of the money he was offering. Frank never liked to take from people. He only took things when he knew he had earned them.

Gerard sighed in defeat, "I don't know specifically what you deserve. But I do know that no one deserves to be homeless."

Frank sat there in a defensive stance with his legs and arms both crossed. "How much are you offering?" He asked quietly.

Gerard's smile grew slightly on his face, "a thousand dollars."

"Woah!" Frank exclaimed, "that's way too much, I might as well just move if you're giving me that much!"

"No seriously!" Gerard pushed, "I'll give you a thousand, you can pay this months and next months rent and have enough to fix up your place if you want to."

"No way! I can't take that much from you. I still barely know you!"

Gerard sighed, letting his hands drop in his lap. "Well actually I would much rather you move anyway so maybe I should just put down first months rent on a place for you."

"Gerard, please stop offering me money!" Frank groaned and fell onto his back on the mattress.

"Why? It's not like I'm the one that needs it anyway." Gerard defending, standing from his bed to retrieve his laptop from the living room.

Frank followed Gerard out of the bedroom, "I don't want to take your money from you! At least not  _that_ much!"

Gerard sat down at his couch and opened up his laptop on the coffee table, searching for apartments for rent on his side of town, away from the gang ridden and dangerous side that frank lives on.

But before any results could pop up, frank slammed the laptop closed, nearly crushing Gerard's fingers. "Hey!"

"Stop!" Frank scolded pointing a finger at gerard.

"Frank!" Gerard groaned and sighed. He looked around the room in defeat, uncertain of how he was going to help frank if he wouldn't even let him.

Suddenly, Gerard's eyes fell over a door he hadn't even glanced at once in the past year and a half he had lived there.

The spare bedroom.

Gerard let out a curious little hum as he stood from the couch and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Frank asked as he followed Gerard into the room at the end of the small hallway.

Gerard waltzed in, feeling around the room. Nice clean carpets, queen sized bed, empty bureau, personal bathroom like Gerard's room had. "What do you think of this room?"

Frank sat down on the mattress that was more than just comfortable, it was incredible. He let out a relaxed sighed and sprawled himself out, "what about it?"

"What if you just moved in?"

Frank sat up and looked at gerard with a quizzical stare, "move in!?"

"Yeah, why not?" Gerard tested. "It's cost pretty much no money for either of us except like maybe buying a little more food and the water bill going up a few, but I mean it's nothing I can't manage. And I'm sure Mikey's fine with it."

Frank stared at gerard for a moment, trying to really think it through before he made any decisions he might later regret.

Gerard was impatient though, "please frank!" He practically started begging, "it's so much better here than where you live now anyway, it's less dangerous, it's closer to the bar, we've got really nice water pressure and a balcony-"

"You have a balcony?"

"That's not the point!" Gerard laughed, "please move in frank?" He asked once more.

Frank of course knew Gerard was right. If he moved here he'd get mugged less which means he'd have more money, more playing time because he'd live closer to the bar, which means more alcohol, and a balcony he can smoke on? Hell yeah. And Gerard was the one person that Frank found himself semi-comfortable around anyway, so why the hell not move in?

Frank sighed, "Yeah, okay."

"Really!?"

"Yeah." Frank nodded with a shy smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys! I haven't actually talked to you guys about this story on here...   
> BTW this story is also on wattpad if any of you were wondering (probably not) and yes i am the original writer, it's my own account posting on wattpad as well as here. I just figure this is a better way for this story to get more publicity i guess??? 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, Sorry about any mistakes! Leave Kudos and comments to further my motivation to write this story!!   
> Thanks!


End file.
